Transcending bonds
by eternal-butterfly
Summary: Looking back now, sasuke believed he should have seen it coming.  Seen the warning signs when the face of the blonde knucklehead came flying towards him from that desk on that fateful day. when lips smashed against lips in an awkward,suprising...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is eternal_butterfly, and welcome to my First naruto fic ever!I i am a die hard naruto fan, sasunaru mostly, and this fic has been dotting about in my head for months! but unfortunalty ive been very sick for the past year, and have not had the energy to dish out my laptop and begin with writing. but finally, decided to give it a shot.

im aiming for this little draft here to be a kinda prequel to the story within my mind, so fingers crossed if this is liked ( and kindly reviewed! ^-^ ) i would very much love to continue!

also, to anybody who is still awaiting on the third installment in my Bleach 'mothers' series, i greatly apologise but im at a complete road block as i am no longer a bleach shipper, (the manga just became to boring), but i will try to give it a final.

sorry for the ramble, and i hope you enjoy.

this is sasunaru, if you are not a fan of the pairing, please no flames, you have been warned!.

DISCLAIMER! i clearly do not own naruto or do i gain anything from writing this fic. if i did own naruto the manga would have come out as something like this. ^-^

Transcending bonds

Looking back now, sasuke believed he should have seen it coming.

Seen the warning signs when the face of the blonde knucklehead came flying towards him from that desk on that fateful day. when lips smashed against lips in an awkward, suprising, yet life changing moment. he should have realised.

Should have realised then, as if that kiss was a branding, a marking or claim, that _he_, Naruto Uzumaki, would be bound to himself, Sasuke Uchiha, in an eternity that neither man could not, and would not, break from. for _they_ were bound.

Bound so strong by a force neither could even begin to imagine, that the thought of being seperated would bring forth the greatest pain imaginable. And as Sasuke would later come to realise, an existance without naruto, was no worth of existance at all.

As sasuke lay there, bloodied and broken, he wished for the carefree days of team seven again.

The exhiliration of Ninja training, the magics of new jutsu's and the possibility of becoming something amazing to make the world a greater place for all.

And of course. the breathtaking existence that was Naruto.

Naruto's dreams of becoming the greatest Hokage. practicing techniques and sparring with Naruto, sleeping under the stars beside Naruto, and looking to the future knowing that he was by his side. like his own personal enchanting sun with warm rays that filtered away the dark, haunting images of revenge and slaughter that ate away at his mind, attempting to consume him into his own madness.

There time in wave country, running the length of those tree's as they practiced controlling the chakra within there feet. grinning proudly to one another from there respective tree tops, bathed in the cool glow of the moon as they enjoyed just being in the presence of the other. helping one another, arms thrown across each other as they stumbled and chuckled there way back to there inn, bruised and sore but grinning with emotional glee.

And of course. the encounter with Zabuza and Haku.

Sasuke remembers a slight pull from within, and then with a blank mind, jumping in front of Naruto, protecting him and taking the hit from haku's ice needles. That moment, that could have been the trigger that set in motion there fate, that they were more then just comrades on a team, more then just sasuke and naruto of team seven...

Sasuke remembers coming back around, and as sakura helped him to stand, seeing the fallen bodies of the demon Zabuza and his weapon Haku. no longer demon and weapon, but just two souls, drawn to one another. Inseperable.

Zabuza with his hand resting so tenderly upon the fragile face of Haku.

Together. peaceful in the slumber of their death.

Sasuke remembers a sly lingering glance in naruto's direction at that moment, only to find said boy looking back, unknown emotions swirling within the depts of blue orbs.

that was when Sasuke began to realise that slight tug a little more.

...they were more then just sasuke and naruto. they were bound. destined. for what? at that moment sasuke was unsure. but he knew. it would become something amazing.

And as the swirls of memories long past came hitting against the last uchiha. just like the pouring rain pounding his cold flesh. Sasuke allowed his mind to wonder back to the blissful times that were life. when there was color, warmth, love and naruto, and allowed the smile of a distant memory grace his pale, sunken face, and bathe in the memory of his transcending love...

okay guys im a little bit nervous with this. the end bit especially. think needs tweeking but ill come to that at another time. but please what did you think, and as above i am having this as the start of a multi chap (hopefully!) so please, review! and help me on my way!

also i apologise for any spelling mistakes found. im veeeeeery rusty!

reviews are like medicane, they make me smile and help me get better! ^_^ x x


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years. 3 years to be exact.

but those few years had already felt an eternity.

his world had become nothing but an endless cycle of darkness and revenge, 3 years of nothing but hatred for the village of his birth. he could slowly feel himself gradually being consumed by the rage, his mind nothing but a whirl of grey consumed by images and memories of the past. and he had no way of escape.

Sasuke

Quiet. that was all he was asking for, but the constant fawning and arguments of his current, dare he call them, comrades, where driving him to the edge of his patience, and if he did not get the hell away from them he was going to end up shoving a chidori down each of their throats. so he had gone, fast through the woods, withholding his chakra and moving in any direction, not caring on its destination, but a slight thought in the back of his mind hinted at the woods with familiarity, but he gave no heed, until -

" WATER STYLE!"

freezing on the spot, kunai in hand, sasuke held ground ready for an attack from any direction, sharingan eyes sweeping through the countless tree's. but with nothing but a slight earth tremor, followed by a distant, childish cry of "cool", he gently eased back his sharingan, and cautiously moved towards the shallow of the woods.

the sight which greeted him caused the breath to catch in his throat.

"...naruto!"

of all the people in all the places, but, there he was. golden hair gleaming bright in the mid day sun, slightly dampened by the giant waterfall now standing behind him as he stood grinning in the direction of his own former sensei, and another konoha shinobi. he stood watching the glowing blonde, and for some reason he just could not for the life of him look away.

the last time he had seen his ex team mate, he had attempted to kill him for tracking him down to orochimaru's hideout of all places. the younger's face had been filled with either anger or desperation, begging and pleading, but sasuke himself had been in no mood to be dealing with the stubborn uzumaki. so watching him now, he couldnt keep the tiniest of smiles from spreading across his lips at watching the dobe at his best. face eager and overly excited as kakashi explained, clearly a form of training technique to him, all the while with a huge grin plastered across that ridiculously boyish face of his.

sasuke could not explain as to why, but he felt himself relaxing, the sound of the waterfall soothing him as he made himself comfortable high up in the tree tops, back resting against the thick trunk. he made sure his chakra was still in check, as he continued to watch the blonde. eyes following every movement the other made, so intriged that he did not even realise how long he had been watching until the blonde had stopped, exhausted and hungry, and turned to watching the sky. sasuke himself followed suit and was suprised to be greeted by a deep sky of stars.

Naruto

exhausted was far to kind a word to discribe how he was feeling at that moment. but having now eaten and taken to resting down in the grass, he was feeling content that his training was finally getting somewhere, he was finally getting stronger and catching upto sasuke's level, so exhausted was worth it.

taking in a deep breath, he lay, watching the stars when right there in front of him, soaring beautifully across the night sky flew a shooting star. his gaze followed transfixed, a hand clenching across his heart as a single thought, a single wish passed his lips.

" sasuke..."

he felt his body tense and eyes squeeze tight, hoping on his entire being that the star heard his wish and that-!

he couldn't move!

"..naruto.."

sky blue eyes flew open, breath catching as the blonde could not believe his own ears.

but there standing above the petrified body of the young shinobi, unmistakable crimson eyes shone bright against the inky blackness of the glimmering night sky.

" ..sa-sasuke..."

his throat was tight, and he could feel the slight wetness forming at the corner of his eyes. he was shocked and happy and confused and he didnt know what the hell to think at this moment beside from the fact that sasuke. was here. finally.

" sasuke, what? how? how has kakashi sensei not woken up and noticed you!"

" well, you always were a loser at sensing when trapped in a genjutsu dobe"

that smirk, naruto couldn't help it, but that cocky uchiha smirk was the final kick, and down the tears trickled, slow and salty and tickerling at the edges of his whiskered cheeks.

" really dobe. you that happy to see the guy that last time you met with was more then willing to go sticking a sword in your back?"

He couldnt help it, even if sasuke had come to him in the form of a genjutsu, bearing a possible threat, he had come to him. the shooting star had given him a blessing and he was so thankful for even this tiny moment with the uchiha. he watched, as sasuke dropped to his kness, not bothered as the older of them now sat upon his torso, completly relaxed as he leaned into the blonde's face, crimson eyes flickering as he studied the uzumaki's reaction before raising a single finger, slowly trailing a salty streak and catching the tear before it could descend further down the tanned flesh.

naruto watched in stunned fascination as sasuke slowly raised his fingertip, gently balancing a single teardrop atop, studying the droplet with amusement before slowly flicking out a soft pink tounge, and lapping the teardrop away. Naruto watched in silent awe as those hypnotising eyes flicked back down to his blue, amusement dancing in red depths

" tears really dont suit you dobe, they represent weakness, and i thought that was one thing you refused to be. especially in front of me"

naruto was not deaf to the mocking tone within that deep sultry voice as sasuke sat back on his heels, ready to rise, but naruto couldnt have him go, not yet.

both shocked at the sudden movement, naruto quickly shot up grasping the upperarms of the uchiha. both now sitting, locked eye to eye, trapped within the lap of the emotional blonde, sasuke allowed another smirk to grace his lips as the last stray of naruto's tears slowly descended to land on the plump skin of naruto's upper lip.

" its not weakness sasuke. just you wait, im gonna hunt you down and kick your stupid teme arse all the way back to the leaf village. believe it!"

crimson eyes just stared back, as a soft thumb pad slowly brushed the top of the blonde's lip, smearing the delicate tear before leveling eyes to a determined storm blue

"bring it on dobe. you'll only end up getting yourself killed"

and with that, the mirage of sasuke disappeared from the blonde's clutches.

Sasuke

back in the safetly of his own mind and of the tree's sasuke looked back to the small campsite. watching as the figure of naruto jumped from his blankets, and even at this distance the fierce determination upon his face was striking through the darkness.

" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

once again sasuke found himself mesmerised, and again relaxed as he continued to keep himself entertained with the dobe's attempts long into the night.

the sun was bright and hot when finally, with a cheer of success, sasuke witnessed the might of the water become split in half by the mass of shadow clones, all jumping and shouting nonsense into the morning air. sasuke couldnt help the smile across his face at the energy still left in the blonde even after everything it had taken out of him. but, after finally witnessing naruto's acomplishment he decided that it was time he got back to the hinderance he called a team before they came searching for him.

as he stood to stretch, sasuke caught the glimpse of slight dampness upon his thumb, and without a second thought, he slowly brought the pad to his lips, slowly brushimg the skin with the surface of his lip, smirking at the lingering taste of salt. it was at this moment, that the voice of his old sensei caught his ears;

" its not just the training method. no, his driving force, is sasuke"

with a final glance towards the grinning blonde, sasuke adjusted the belt around his waist and straightened the sword at his hip, before wispering back.

" and naruto, you are mine.."

and with a snap movement the uchiha was back moving, fast and away from the light and calm and back towards the dark despair of revenge.

okay chapter 2 down. hope you guys enjoyed it. and again im soooooooooooooo sorry ive been out of action for a long bloody time. and yeah, i only realised after completing this that i kinda screwed up the time line, as sasuke assembles his team after this part, but oh well, just go with it and ignore that lil detail.

PLEASE R&R, IT REALLY MAKES ME VERY HAPPY, AND WANT TO WRITE MORE! ^_^


End file.
